The Games
Hello everybody! This is an original idea, inspired by Grayravenpaw and The Hunger Games. I'm going to do a story with characters from all over the wiki! You see, I will be using your characters and they will compete in a game, called the Hunger Games, and the cats there will fight to the death. Whoever is the last one alive wins. I'm asking for descriptions of your cats. Like, for example, User:Dawnfeather will have a cat named Dawnfeather, and I'll have a cat named Forestpaw. If you could leave your descriptions on the talk page, we can get started! Look at the forests, not the trees. 16:42, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Chapter 1 "Today is the day," Forestpaw murmured to himself. A strange cat, a rogue, had come to ThunderClan with a message: choose three cats to send to their death. Today was the day that Lightstar announced it. "It won't be me," Forestpaw reminded himself. "Lightstar told me." His sister, Yewpaw, appeared behind him. "I hope neither of us gets chosen," she mewed. "What about Skypaw and Mosspaw?" Forestpaw pointed out. "None of our litter," Yewpaw ammended. Forestpaw stared at her fluffy white pelt, her leaf-green eyes. Yewpaw had gotten all of Leaftail's traits. Forestpaw had gotten Stonepelt's. Mosspaw had a fluffy gray pelt and green eyes, while Skypaw's white pelt was as fluffy as a cloud, her eyes as blue as the sky. "I-" Yewpaw choked on a word. A phrase. "I don't want to die." "It's okay," Forestpaw murmured. "Lightstar won't send an apprentice." "There's a lot of us," Yewpaw pointed out. In addition to Forestpaw's littermates, there was also Smallpaw, Rainpaw, Poppypaw, and Blazepaw, the medicine cat apprentice. "There's a lot of warriors, too," Forestpaw added. "And Jaystep and Dirtheart." Yewpaw did not look reassured. The deputy, Dirtheart, emerged from the bracken. "Come on," he mewed. His voice was hostile, to cover up his fear. "It's time?" Forestpaw guessed. Dirtheart nodded and disappeared. "Come on," Forestpaw urged Yewpaw. "This was probably the hardest decision of Lightstar's life." Chapter 2 As Forestpaw and Yewpaw entered the camp, Forestpaw noticed every cat's spine tighten. Forestpaw and Yewpaw sat with the rest of the apprentices. Lightstar acknowledged them with a flick of his tail, and began to speak. "I have chosen three cats," he mewed. "Two apprentices..." he began, "and two warriors." Forestpaw looked around, confused. How could there be four cats in the place of three? He didn't have time to think, because Lightstar continued. "I am sending Falconflight, Blazepaw, and Forestpaw." "You can't send a medicine cat apprenice!" Jaystep screeched, leaping up from beside Blazepaw. Blazepaw didn't do anything to comfort Jaystep. He slowly stood to face his Clan- and the cat that sent him to his death. Falconflight fixed his steely-eyed glare on Lightstar, then it softened as he looked at his two companions. Forestpaw ignored his littermates' attempts to look up, look brave, but all he wanted to do was wail like a kit. Lightstar had lied to him. It had never occured to him that he had; he had been too relieved to think about it, really. What a horrible mistake. Chapter 3 "The three cats that I have chosen can come to my den for more information," Lightstar announced. "Now." Forestpaw stood up, pushed his way through the crowd. Falconflight came to his side. "It's okay, Forestpaw," he whispered. "Maybe we can run away or something." Forestpaw looked up hopefully. Then it hit him. He couldn't run away. Where would he go? Would another Clan shelter him? What about Blazepaw? Every other Clan had a medicine cat apprentice. Blazepaw's life would be taken away. Falconflight was already a warrior. If neccesary, he could mentor Forestpaw. They could have a life in WindClan, or RiverClan, or even ShadowClan. They could survive. Should they go? Chapter 4 As Forestpaw entered Lightstar's den, he detected fear radiating from Blazepaw. But maybe he just saw it: Blazepaw's blue eyes were wide, his tail was fluffed up and against his side. The ginger fur on his neck and spine was bristling. Forestpaw sat near him, touching his tail to Blazepaw's shoulder. "It's okay," he soothed. Another empty promise. Lightstar stared at the two apprentices, and Falconflight. "I have chosen you three for a reason," he mewed. His voice was hollow. His spine didn't have its normal tightness. "I feel... you three are closer than you think." Blazepaw hissed. "Then keep us alive so we can improve our relationship." "Be quiet," Falconflight spat. "He wants us to die together. What a great bond!" he mewed sarcastically. Lightstar flicked his tail. "You three will be competing in The Games, where you will fight to the death." "So we're supposed to kill each other," Forestpaw meowed hollowly. "You didn't let me finish," Lightstar mewed. "There will be three other cats from the other Clans." Lightstar turned to Falconflight- "Three from ShadowClan,"- to Forestpaw- "three from RiverClan,"- to Blazepaw- "and three from WindClan." Forestpaw's head cleared. So many questions, answered… Lightstar continued, "To meet the other cats, you will travel to the island at the quarter-moon. There, a rogue named Jumper will lead you to your destination. "And one last thing," Lightstar continued, stopping Falconflight in standing, "there is a high point to all this." The three cats leaned forward, catching Lightstar's every word. "I forbid you to tell any cat, besides the other chosen cats," Lightstar instructed. "Do you understand?" The three cats nodded. "There is a chance that one of you... may survive," Lightstar whispered. Chapter 5 Yewpaw buried her face in Skypaw's pelt and wailed. "Yewpaw..." Mosspaw whispered, but Yewpaw shrugged him away. "Yewpaw," a voice whispered. Leaftail, their mother. Yewpaw could sense Stonetail nearly. Skypaw moved away from Yewpaw and turned back. "Yewpaw, it'll be okay." How would it be, with her closest friend dead? She could depend on Forestpaw for just about anything: an ear to listen with, the secret-keeper... and her comfort when she was sad. Where was he now? She sensed Forestpaw's presence, and looked up. He was there, the short gray pelt, that tuft on his head… and the forest-green eyes, the ones that gave him his name. He moved closer to her but she moved away, struggling to quickly break the bonds that pulled them together- She couldn't do it. She felt Mosspaw and Forestpaw press against her sides, lift her up. She let them, feeling no embarrasment from all the cats looking at her… searching her for the strength she didn't have. "Sleep," Forestpaw whispered. She was in her nest now, she felt the soft moss beneath her. "I'll be here when you wake. I promise." Chapter 6 Forestpaw gasped. With a mighty heave, he pushed the stone over, watching it roll away. He stepped into the cave, moving slowly. He could see Yewpaw, and Mosspaw, and Skypaw… All the cats that he loved. Leaftail was there, and Stonepelt. "Go through here," Yewpaw whispered, stepping aside to reveal a small, stone tunnel. He would of never seen it without her help. "Go," the other cats urged, parting, making a path for him. He walked through the path, reaching the tunnel. It was just big enough for him to squeeze through. He did, and noticed the sloping sides… the tunnel was getting bigger, turning into another cave… The feeling was almost overwhelming. It pulsed through him, reaching all the way to his claws, his tail tip… His eyes fluttered awake. The dream was lost, but the feeling was not. Forestpaw had found strength. Chapter 7 The first thing she felt was a back pressed against hers. Blinking, she lifted her head and inhaled Forestpaw's scent, mixed with hers and Skypaw's and Mosspaw's and ThunderClan and… There were too many. All that mattered was that he had kept his promise. She stood, stretched, and slipped around the other sleeping apprentices. She took fresh-kill- a vole- and settled outside the apprentices' den to eat. Mosspaw came out, blinking. "I thought you would sleep longer." His voice was hoarse, and Yewpaw wondered if anything had happened during the night. Mosspaw settled down beside her. "How are you doing?" Yewpaw chewed. "Okay, I guess." "Yewpaw!" Dirtheart yowled across the clearing. "Battle training at sunhigh! And Mosspaw, don't forget you're on the dawn patrol." "He seems ready to move on," Mosspaw commented. "Anyway," he continued, glancing across the clearing, "it looks like I'd better go." He heaved himself to his feet and brushed his tail over Yewpaw's head. Yewpaw felt alone. Chapter 8 Forestpaw blinked. He was awake now, he could tell, but… there was something strange… There was a familiar, yet unfamiliar scent in the apprentices' den. It was very close… He stood and turned. "Blazepaw?" "It was cold last night," Blazepaw explained hoarsely. "But it's sunhigh!" Forestpaw exclaimed. "I need to ask you something," Blazepaw mumbled. "What?" Forestpaw asked. "Do- did you understand what Lightstar meant?" Blazepaw asked. "With what?" Forestpaw asked, confused. "When he announced that we were the ones to-" Blazepaw cut himself off. "You know…" "Die," Forestpaw meowed boldly. "He announced that at least two of us would die." Blazepaw shivered, and continued. "But… before he announced it, he mewed that he was choosing two apprentices and two warriors." Forestpaw was brought back to reality quickly. "Um, no, I don't know." "You'll figure it out, then," Blazepaw mumbled. "You know?" Forestpaw demanded. Blazepaw shook his head. "But I know he was talking to- to you." Chapter 9